Paper substrates have been used as disposable, single use containers, packaging, etc., for a variety of food and beverage products. For example, paperboard in the form of cupstock may be used to provide disposable, single use cups for a variety of beverage products. These disposable, single use cups may be used for “hot” beverages such as coffee, lattes, mochas, hot chocolate, etc., as well as for “cold” beverages such soft drinks, milk, slushes, smoothies, etc. Packaging such as these disposable, single use cups may also be used as containers for other moisture-containing food products such as ice cream, other frozen foods, soup, etc., as well as other wet and dry food packages, non-food packaging such as soap boxes, etc.
Moisture from such moisture-containing food and beverage products may penetrate the cupstock from which the cup is formed, thereby causing the cup to become soggy and thus lose structural integrity. In the case of “cold” beverage or food products, moisture may also condense on the side or surface away from the beverage or food, thus also penetrating into the cupstock. To inhibit such moisture penetration, the cupstock of such cups may be coated on one or both sides/surfaces with a water-repellant material. Conventional water-repellant coatings may include natural or synthetic waxes. Alternatively, a water-repellent polymer coating such as polyethylene may be applied to, laminated on, or extruded on or both of the sides/surfaces of the cupstock. Such water-repellant coatings may improve the water resistance of the cupstock used in disposable single-use cups and thus improve or increase the structural integrity of such cups when containing either “hot” beverage or food products such as coffee, soup, etc., as well “cold” beverage or food products such as soft drinks, ice cream, etc.